Cazador
|image =Cazador.png |variations =Young Cazador Legendary Cazador |location =Mojave Wasteland |appearances =''Fallout: New Vegas'' |baseid =00167eb0 }} es são criaturas achadas em Mojave Wasteland. Características Embora existam dúzias de espécies de insetos mutados em Wasteland, poucas são tão agressivas, invasivas, ou perigosas como o Cazador - uma linha de mutação da Vespa Caçadora. Cazadores grandes com asas laranjas que podem ser facilmente distinguidas, uma carapaça azul e preta e uma alta velocidade de vôo. Cazadores são comuns em regiões montanhosas na região de Mojave, e imitando várias outras espécies de vespas de papel, e por mastigar fibra de madeira e moldá-las em um tipo de pasta de papel, elas criam grandes colméias em forma de cestas. Há uma versão maior e mais mortal de Cazador, e é conhecida como Legendary Cazador. Apesar do ferrão do Young Cazador não causar um grande dano, o ferrão de um Cazador adulto causa um dano notavelmente maior. Eles são muito rápidos e difíceis de fugir se não tiverem suas asas alejadas. Eles também aparecem em grupos grandes e possuem um veneno muito poderoso. Quanto maior o seu nível de Endurance, maior a sua resistência ao veneno. O único modo de lidar com o veneno é usando o Antivenom. Um dos alvos mais visíveis e mais fáceis de acertar são suas asas. Quando alejadas, o Cazador fica significantemente mais lento. Se a antena for alejada, eles ficarão desorientados e atacarão um aos outros. Cazadores tem uma grande percepção, porém eles se movem constantemente, aparentando ter o mesmo meio de comunicação das abelhas (pelo movimento corporal). Graças a esta movimentação, o Cazador pode ser facilmente reconhecido no radar do jogador. O Cazador egg e o Cazador poison gland são itens para a Elaboração de Itens, sendo o último importante para TODOS os venenos. A maneira mais fácil de matar um cazador é com uma shotgun ou uma metralhadora, de preferência uma shotgun de caça completamente modificada. Estatísticas Cazador poison: -5 HP/segundo, -25 AP, durante 30 segundos. Atenção que a redução do AP ocorre uma vez por aplicação do veneno, então se for envenenado mais de uma vez, você terá mais uma diminuição de AP, -50/segundo, ao invés de -25/segundo. Bugs * É muito dificil mirar na cabeça de um Cazador usando o V.A.T.S. no PS3/360 a não ser que fique de frente ao Cazador, e o mesmo esteja subindo uma ladeira em direção ao Courier. Sem estes fatores, a cabeça nunca pode ser selecionada como opção no V.A.T.S. (apenas a antena). *É possível que eles fique presos no entre o ar e o chão. Eles ainda poderão se mover e podem ser vistos claramente. Mas apesar de poderem ser selecionados como alvos no V.A.T.S., seus tiros irão sempre errar. *Em Callville Bay, se um Cazador entrar na água, pode ser que ele não consiga sair. Aparições es aparecem Fallout: New Vegas, e são apenas mensionados em All Roads. Galeria 4040_cazador_2.jpg|Cazador concept art. Cazadors at nest.jpg Specimen 73.jpg Cazadores_tribal_village.jpg Cazador up close and personal.jpg Sons * Cazador em perseguição * Cazador consciente * Golpe de cazador * Golpe de cazador * Golpe de cazador * Cazador contra os ventos Veja também *Bloatfly de:Cazador en:Cazador es:Cazador fr:Cazador it:Cazador pl:Kazador ru:Касадор uk:Касадор zh:大黃蜂 Categoria:Criaturas do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Artigos que precisam de aprimoramento